The Sakura Card of Rampage
by Luna-Moonchild
Summary: Sakura is having a strange dream, and the day after she faints after getting really angry and creating a new card. What will Shaoran do when things start do blow up inside the city?
1. A new card is created

**A new card is created**

"Would you cut it out already! For the last time, I'm not a monster!"

Kinomoto Sakura was standing in the kitchen yelling at her older brother Touya. He had started the day with his usual teasing, but Sakura really wasn't in the mood for it. She hadn't slept during the night because she had been haunted with a nightmare. She dreamt that a new Sakura Card was made and it went on a rampage destroying the city and everyone in it. She didn't dare to tell Kero-chan about it, since she was afraid that it was a foresight-dream, like the ones she had when she first became a CardCaptor. So when Touya started to tease her she just lost it. He was now sitting in his chair just staring at her in surprise. He didn't know she could get that angry. When she finally sat down to eat her breakfeast she ate very quickly and then left for school without a word.

When she arrived at school she was met by a smiling Tomoyo-chan and inside the classroom was Shaoran-kun. That should be enough to raise her mood, but it wasn't. She continued to get angrier as everybody asked her what was wrong, and at lunch she went to sit under a tree by herself, hoping that nobody would notice her. It didn't last long. A few minutes after she sat down, Tomoyo-chan and Shaoran-kun came to sit by her and talk to her.

"Sakura-chan, what's really wrong? You've been angry ever since this morning."

"Nothing's wrong, leave me alone."

"Sakura, if you don't tell us, then we can't help you either. Please, can't you tell us?"

Listening to their words Sakura felt the anger raising and suddenly it was like something burst inside her. She stood up and screamed at them.

"I'm saying nothing is wrong! Why can't everybody just leave me alone? I wish eveything would just dissapear!"

She heard the others gasp and looked at herself. Her magic circle had formed and in front of her a card was taking shape. Just when it was formed it split in four and dissapeared in different directions. This was when Sakura lost consiousness.

Shaoran was staring at the lifeless form of the girl he loved. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The angry Sakura that had wished that everything would dissapear, the new card that had been created and the fact that she had fainted. He ran over to her and shook her lightly with Tomoyo right beside him.

"Sakura. Sakura, are you alright? Answer me!"

But she didn't answer. She didn't move a muscle, it was like she was dead. But still he knew that she wasn't, because he could see that she was breathing.

"Daidouji, call Kerberos, and have him bring Yue too. Tell them to come to my apartment"

"Okay."

He lifted Sakura up gently and they started walking towards his apartment, not caring that school hadn't ended yet. Tomoyo called Kero-chan who said that he would come right over.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the floor in Shaorans apartment and they told everything that had happened to Kero-chan and Yue. They were all very worried about the fact that Sakura didn't wake up, and they didn't pay much attention to the new card at this point. They put her on Shaorans bed and Tomoyo called her father and said that Sakura would be sleeping at her place for a little while because of homework. Kero-chan and Yue tried to find a way to wake her up, but to no avail. Sakura was still unconsious. That's when they heard the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**The chaos starts**

Kero-chan quickly flew over to the window at the sound of a huge crash. His eyes widened at what he saw and when he came back to the others he simply said:

"Brat, we need your magic, Yue, yours too. Tomoyo, stay here and watch over Sakura."

As everybody agreed, he led them out the door and onto the street. The chaos was everywhere. Shaoran looked around in bewilderment.

"What is causing all this? What is happening?"

Kero looked at him with worry and desperation in his eyes. His words were nothing more than a whisper.

"It's the card. The card that Sakura created just now. It running wild in the city."

Shaoran paled and looked around once more. Could that really be true? Could really that girl with enough kindness to share with everyone, and a need to protect everything be the reason for all of this? How was that possible? As if he could read his thoughts Yue suddenly said:

"She is probably not aware of this. This is probably a result of locked up anger and frustration that somehow came out. But as long as we don't know what caused this, we don't know what to do. Let's combine our powers and but up a barrier around town so it cannot spread any further."

Shaoran nodded and helped putting up the barrier before rushing inside to check on Sakura again. When he reached the door he froze still, causing Kero and Yue to bump into him.

"Hey brat, what's the matter?"

"Sakura... what's wrong?"

Kero looked at Shaoran in surprise when he heard his voice, and then he looked past him into the room. What he saw made him gasp for breath. On the other side of the room stood Sakura, but it wasn't the Sakura they knew. She looked furious and there was a strange glow around her. By the wall close to the door sat Tomoyo, protecting her right arm like it had been hurt. Kero immediatly flew over to her.

"Tomoyo, what happened?"

"I don't know. Sakura woke up just after you left the room, and startedtrying to get out. When I stopped her she got angry and pushed me into the wall. But I stayed by the door to keep her in here until you came back."

Kero looked up as he suddenly heard Shaorans voice again.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Tell me, please. Let me help you."

He was slowly walking closer to her.

"Brat, don't go too close! She even hit Tomoyo, you'll get hurt!"

But Shaoran didn't listen. He walked up to stand just half a meter from her and stopped.

"Let me help you."

Kero saw Sakura lift her hand as if she was going to touch him, but suddenly her hand changed direcion and hit him right over the head. Hard. As he hit the wall she laughed.

"Help me?" Everybody flinched at the sound of her voice. It was deeper than usual. It wasn't Sakuras voice. "How could you help me? No little boy, there is nothing you can do."

Everybody watched frozen how she walked past Shaoran on the ground and through the room. She didn't even give Tomoyo a glance when she passed her and went for the door. When she walked past Yue, he lay a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"What card are you? You are the card she created before aren't you? Why do you posess Sakuras body?"

She grinned at him.

"Always the smartass aren't you. Yes, I'm the card created by her anger, the Rampage. And as long as I posess her body, you won't be able to stop me. If she don't want me gone, I won't go, and right now she wants me here. Now get your hand off me."

With this, she slapped his hand away and left the building, leaving the others staring speechless after her.


End file.
